Le Courrier de Newt: l'Expédition Suédoise
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Dans une nouvelle lettre à son ami Albus Dumbledore, Newton Scamander retrace son voyage en Suède avec l'équipe du Chicaneur, à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus. [one shot] [réponse à défi] [sorte de suite à ma traduction Une Lettre à un Vieil Ami]


**Le Courrier de Newt: l'Expédition Suédoise**

Ceci est une sorte de **suite** à **A Letter To an Old Friend (/s/2859156/1/)**, de **Sylvanawood (/u/1007968)** qui m'a été inspirée pendant que je m'exerçais à traduire cette fic qui me plaît énormément.

C'est aussi une réponse au **défi "Potter-jeu-de-mot n°19" de TWWO, avec les mots:  
- Jungle  
- Irascible  
- Flegme  
- Encoche  
- Pinailler**

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et l'idée originale est inspirée de Sylvanawood. Je ne gagne rien avec ce texte, sauf peut-être des reviews, et ça ça n'a pas de prix.

**Spoilers:** Toute la saga de JKR, mais principalement le tome 5. L'action prend place juste après, pendant l'été 1995.

Pour tous les animaux cités (j'ai choisi de garder les noms de la traduction française, et pas la V.O.), reportez-vous aux **"Animaux Fantastiques"**, ou au **bestiaire d'EHP**: http:// www. encyclopedie-hp .org /bestiary /bestiary .php _(recollez les espaces)  
(l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter, la version française du Lexicon)_, qui offre également une page de **Créatures Mythiques**, où vous trouverez un inventaire de toutes les créatures citées par Luna Lovegood dans les tomes de Harry Potter.

**Remerciements:** Mes beta-lectrices de choc, **Crookshank** et **Wanderin**

* * *

. 

**_Ce texte est issu du recueil_ "le Courrier de Newton Scamander: les expéditions du célèbre Magizoologue vues à travers sa correspondance", _récemment publié en édition restreinte par_ Obscurus Books - 18a Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

**_Egalement disponibles chez le même éditeur:_  
- "Les Journaux de Voyage de Newton Scamander: une anthologie des récits de l'illustre spécialiste en Magizoologie", 1993  
- "Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques" _(53° édition)_, 1994**

§¤§

De:  
Newton Scamander **_(1)_**  
L'Antre du Dragon  
Shaftesbury, Dorset  
Angleterre

A:  
Albus Dumbledore  
Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard  
Les Highlands  
Ecosse  
.

Shaftesbury, le 31 octobre 1995

Mon cher Albus,

Je prends enfin le temps de t'écrire, pour la première fois depuis que tu as officiellement réintégré tes fonctions en ce bon vieux Poudlard. Je suis très soulagé que cette situation pénible ait pris fin et que le Ministère se soit enfin décidé à regarder les choses en face.

Mais si j'ai tellement tardé à te répondre, c'est parce que j'étais encore une fois en voyage d'études! Et celui-ci, je pense, va t'étonner et te surprendre plus que tout autre.  
Figure-toi que je me suis lancé sur les traces du Ronflak Cornu!  
Je vois d'ici ton haussement de sourcils... Mais non, je ne me paye pas ta tête, mon cher Albus! Laisse-moi plutôt commencer par le commencement...

Comme tu l'as peut-être déjà appris par un autre moyen, la Société Internationale de Magizoologie s'est enfin résignée, au bout de deux ans, à reconnaître le Nargole comme une espère à part entière, et non comme une simple variété de Grinchebourdon. Malgré toute la force de ma conviction, j'avoue que je n'y croyais plus.  
Grâce à la publication de mes découvertes dans _Méthodes & Débats Magizoologiques_, quelques confrères avaient pu profiter à bon escient de mes travaux; mais tant que la Société ne l'avait pas validé officiellement, cet article scientifique n'était pas canonique.  
Ce fut chose faite au début du mois de juillet: le _Bulletin Officiel de Magizoologie Internationale_ l'a publié dans son 352° numéro.

Et c'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de M. Lovegood. Oui, je parle bien du directeur du _Chicaneur_... J'étais aussi surpris que tu dois l'être, le jour où j'ai reçu un hibou de sa part qui me demandait rendez-vous.  
Je suis sûr qu'avec ton ouverture d'esprit, tu étais déjà indulgent envers cette modeste feuille de chou, même avant l'interview qu'y a donné notre Survivant national. Pour ma part, en revanche, je dois bien avouer que je n'en avais qu'une lecture occasionnelle et distrayante, particulièrement décousue: Porpentina trouve en effet amusant d'en disposer une petite pile dans nos toilettes...  
Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que j'accueillis Bartholomew Lovegood avec une certaine appréhension, mais non sans curiosité.

Il transplana directement à l'entrée de l'Antre du Dragon, juste un peu en retard mais débordant d'enthousiasme. Nous n'eûmes guère le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, car une de ces averses de juillet choisit ce moment pour se déverser sur nous avec une constance impitoyable. Je me hâtais donc de guider mon invité vers la chaumière, lorsqu'un petit drame survint: le pauvre M. Lovegood (qui est assez maladroit) trébucha contre une souche et s'écrasa brusquement sur le Saule aux Clabberts... Il faut dire qu'on ne s'occupe guère du jardin, ces temps-ci (ou plutôt devrais-je dire "depuis toujours" pour être parfaitement honnête), et notre chaumière est donc entourée de ce qui s'approche plutôt d'une petite **jungle**, qui nous est très agréable mais qui peut en effet dérouter nos visiteurs... A ce propos, Albus, je me permets de te rappeler que nous serions très heureux de te recevoir, lorsque l'occasion se présentera à toi. Ne l'oublie pas!  
Mais je m'éloigne du sujet, comme d'habitude! Je disais donc que mon invité s'empêtra dans notre Saule aux Clabberts, qui nous sert en quelque sorte de sonnette d'entrée, grâce à la petite dizaine de clabberts qui s'y est réfugiée. Toujours est-il que nos clabberts ne se manifestent jamais tous en même temps, et que l'arbre s'est mis à clignoter comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, ce qui a fait sortir de ses gonds notre vieille Déjanire... Je ne sais plus si je t'ai déjà parlé de Déjanire: il s'agit d'une femelle hippogriffe qui faisait partie de l'élevage d'hippogriffes de compagnie que ma mère tenait. Quand elle est morte, Porpentina et moi nous avons récupéré l'Antre et nous avons vendu tous les hippogriffes qui restaient, sauf cette femelle dont personne ne voulait. Déjanire a un sale caractère, elle est acariâtre, et solitaire – ce qui nous arrange bien puisque son entretien ne nous surcharge pas trop; mais plus elle vieillit, plus elle devient **irascible**.  
Or donc, tout ce chahut lui fit voir rouge et elle se rua sur l'importun qui avait osé rompre sa quiétude. J'avoue que j'ai été pris par surprise, ne pensant pas que Déjanire était encore capable d'une telle vélocité, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Comme tu le devines, cela aurait pu très mal tourner. Mais mon invité fit alors preuve de ressources que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné...  
Alors qu'elle était déjà à quelques mètres de lui, M. Lovegood, qui venait de se relever et qui commençait à s'épousseter sous une pluie toujours battante, avisa le monstre déchaîné qui fondait sur lui. C'est alors qu'avec un **flegme** si typiquement anglais, il s'inclina doucement en une courbette digne d'un roi d'antan.

N'importe quelle autre attitude aurait avivé la colère de Déjanire, et j'aurai eu les plus grandes difficultés à empêcher un massacre. Ce petit incident passé, nous pûmes enfin nous abriter au chaud.

Confortablement installés devant la cheminée avec un assortiment de thés abondamment accompagnés de petits gâteaux et autres gâteries, nous fûmes une fois de plus convaincus de sa sincérité quand Mordy lui sauta sur les genoux sans façons, lui qui d'habitude se terre dans un recoin de notre bibliothèque dès que quelqu'un entre chez nous. Nos deux autres Fléreurs se pelotonnèrent comme à leur habitude : Milly sur Porpentina, Hoppy sur moi.

Tu comprends bien que le sang-froid dont M. Lovegood avait fait preuve l'avait considérablement fait grimper dans mon estime ; et c'est avec un respect non feint que j'appris alors qu'il avait toujours remarqué les différences notoires entre le Nargole et le Grinchebourdon. Il l'avait toujours affirmé dans son journal, et avait exulté en découvrant la publication du _Bulletin Officiel_, qu'il projetait bien sûr de proclamer dans le numéro suivant du _Chicaneur_.

J'avoue que j'étais plutôt impressionné, Albus. Oh, bien sûr, il est aussi convaincu de l'existence des Grenouilles Lunaires, des Tranchesacs Ongubulaires et que sais-je encore, mais cet homme n'est peut-être pas aussi ignorant qu'on le croit.  
Il a simplement une philosophie très farfelue qui consiste à toujours croire fermement à ce qui est le plus improbable ; ce qui n'est certes pas forcément judicieux, mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'il y a un fond de sagesse dans tout cela.

Ajoutons à cela la perte tragique de sa femme qui le hante encore, une sorcière très talentueuse et érudite que je me souviens avoir croisé quelquefois au Ministère… Peut-être te souviens-tu d'une brillante Serdaigle devenue l'une des meilleures membres de la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux… Son nom t'évoquera forcément quelque chose : Estrella Olliwander-Lovegood **_(2)_**. Le pauvre homme s'est efforcé de continuer à vivre, avec sa fille Luna qui avait 9 ans lors du drame… D'ailleurs telle mère telle fille : tu sais certainement ce que je veux dire si tu as déjà remarqué cette étrange élève de Serdaigle, dont nous avons fait plus ample connaissance à la faveur de cette expédition...

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que Bartholomew Lovegood préparait une expédition en Suède pour chercher des Ronflaks Cornus, et m'invita tout naturellement à me joindre à sa petite équipe. Très sceptique quant à la réelle existence de cette créature, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler en-dehors des élucubrations parues dans le _Chicaneur_, je fus tout de même assez curieux pour accepter cette offre. Il faut dire aussi que je rate rarement un prétexte pour repartir à l'aventure !

Et c'est ainsi que Porpentina et moi vécurent un week-end très intense, car nous n'avions que ces deux jours pour faire nos préparatifs.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous n'avons pas confié nos fléreurs à Arabella Figgs, comme nous le faisons d'habitude. En effet, mon ami et ancien collègue Bob (tu as dû déjà le croiser au Ministère ou ailleurs, c'est aussi un ami de Rubeus Hagrid : il est grand et barbu, en général on ne l'oublie pas facilement… Mais où ai-je la tête, le diminutif "Bob" ne te dira rien, son nom est Gawain Robards) fait partie de la Confrérie des Locataires de Logis Sorciers en Vacances, qui permet d'installer des sorciers volontaires et dignes de confiance dans les habitations de sorciers partis en vacances, afin de garder les animaux, continuer l'entretien du logis, ramasser le courrier, etc...  
Je lui ai aussitôt expédié un hibou et il s'est montré ravi de pouvoir déménager quelques temps de sa chaumière en plein travaux de rénovation, dans son village gallois au nom impossible de Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch.

Le lundi, nous lui avons donc remis les clefs de l'Antre avant de transplaner nous-mêmes à la masure des Lovegood, qui se trouve dans les environs d'un village moldu appelé Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule. Les Lovegood ne sont pas les seuls sorciers à avoir élu domicile dans ce charmant coin de campagne, et on peut aisément les comprendre.

Nous avons été accueillis en coup de vent par Bartholomew, qui courait en tous sens dans la fébrilité des derniers préparatifs, mais trouva néanmoins le temps d'insister bien fort pour que nous l'appelions Bartie, comme tous ses proches. Il quêta également mon avis concernant l'équipement de notre petite troupe, mais je n'eus rien à redire, constatant avec étonnement que cette joyeuse bande d'hurluberlus avait opté pour le même genre de paquetage que nous autres professionnels : un unique sac à dos par personne, bien rempli par toutes sortes de choses utiles, sans pour autant être surchargés à en craquer.

Puis, tandis que nous attendions quelques retardataires, je m'enquis de ce que nous étions sensés partir chasser.  
Bartie s'était déjà replongé dans une quelconque vérification de dernière minute, mais sa fille Luna entreprit de nous brosser un exposé rapide et efficace.

Ainsi, la créature que nous allions traquer avait été décrite pour la première fois en 1023, par Arnulf la Berlue, l'un de nos premiers sorciers explorateurs. A bord de son petit navire d'observation le Parjure, il avait remarqué sur un archipel suédois une sorte de gros morse particulièrement poilu et aux pattes assez longues pour avoir des genoux, et surtout doté d'une formidable corne en vrille. Cette vision stupéfiante le dissuada de puiser dans ses tonneaux d'hydromel pendant plus de quinze jours, et les historiens s'accordent à dire que cette créature ne fut qu'une hallucination de plus de la part de cet explorateur défroqué. La jeune fille a bien sûr contredit haut et fort cette vision rationaliste.  
Le Ronflak Cornu a toujours été très discret, mais on l'a vu cité dans de vieilles comptines ancestrales et dans quelques légendes oubliées, comme celle d'Unbar le Grand qui aurait dû affronter un troupeau de féroces béliers pourvus de trois yeux, d'une corne de licorne et de dents de sabre.  
Les premiers temps du Quidditch, qui fut implanté très tôt dans cette partie de l'Europe, donnèrent également lieu à quelques rencontres inopinées, comme on peut le déduire d'après divers témoignages épistolaires du XII° siècle.

Ainsi, des joueurs en quête d'une étendue isolée se félicitèrent d'être juchés sur des balais lorsqu'ils dérangèrent une meute furieuse de "loups estrangement fols à la corne toute torsadée – dont nous n'aurions point voulu goûter".  
A la même époque, un pionner du vol en solitaire et passionné de dragons crut à une dernière création d'un éleveur expérimental (pour lequel il nourrissait une haine farouche, d'ordre personnel au vu de sa virulence) lorsqu'il affirma avoir contemplé "l'odieux bâtard d'un blaireau et d'une licorne, à coup sûr le fruit souillé d'un accouplement immonde paterné par ce rustre de Gürick".  
Enfin, la meilleure description que l'on aie à propos de ce Ronflak Cornu date du XVIII° siècle, mais Luna Lovegood en fait bien peu de cas et méprise ce relevé scientifique, de telle sorte que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à la convaincre de me laisser y jeter un œil.

Alors que son père recevait à la hâte le dernier livreur de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, dont il est un ami fidèle; je parvins enfin à obtenir le Journal de Scandinavie du très érudit Symon Curto **_(3)_**, un commandant peu connu qui consignait dans ses journaux de bord tout ce qui l'intriguait ou l'avait instruit, au cours de ses missions dans l'Ordre Marin Sorcier. Il évoque dans son chapitre suédois un animal de taille moyenne qu'il a longuement observé, proche du yak mais dont le gabarit serait plutôt celui d'un mouton, pourvu d'une toison très fournie et aux pattes massives, terminées par deux doigts ongulés comme de nombreux mammifères montagnards, agrémentés d'une sorte d'ergot très curieux, un peu comme une petite pique griffue. Leur corne en spirale est bien sûr le plus remarquable dans cette créature, et elle semble partir d'un socle arrondi, tel un demi vivet doré, qui brille d'un éclat cuivré sous le soleil nordique. Les plus jeunes n'ont que ce petit boulet, qui paraît être déjà solide comme du bronze, ils s'en frappent lors de joutes musclées en guise de jeux. La corne torsadée semble commencer à pousser en même temps qu'une petite barbichette sous la gueule, et cette étape paraît être déterminante dans la maturité du Ronflak. On les trouve surtout dans les forêts du sud de la Suède, mais quelques meutes vivent aussi dans les montagnes glaciales du nord sans en paraître incommodées. On les rencontre très rarement en troupeaux entiers, mais plutôt en petites meutes allant d'une dizaine à une vingtaine d'individus. Ces meutes se croisent assez régulièrement et entretiennent des échanges de toutes natures : affrontements, accouplements, adoptions de petits orphelins, propriétés de territoires…  
Ils semblent très résistants au froid, et font parfois penser à des sangliers, ou des cerfs.

Muni des ces renseignements, j'étais fin prêt à me lancer à la poursuite de cette fantasque tentatrice – comme tu le dis si bien, Albus –, l'aventure.

Après un très court briefing, notre petit groupe transplana à Ystad, une ville tout à fait au sud de la Suède. Là, nous allâmes à la rencontre d'Hercule Wallander, un petit bonhomme atypique, Auror retraité et détective privé à ses heures. Algernon Londubat – qui lui aussi a tenu à se faire appeler Algie – a longtemps travaillé à la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, et il a été ravi de revoir Wallander, avec qui il avait collaboré lors d'une mission internationale. Bref, Hercule Wallander nous avait préparé un rendez-vous avec l'une des quelques communautés baltiques de selkies **_(6)_**, à la suite duquel nous espérions nous faire escorter par les Etres de l'Eau jusqu'à l'île de Gotland, par voie sous-marine. Nous avons donc revêtu nos merveilleuses combinaisons en peau de grenouille, une des dernières trouvailles de l'artisanat textile magique, que nous avons complété par des sortilèges de Têtenbulle avant de plonger dans les profondeurs du port d'Ystad. Là, nous avons suivi Wallander jusque dans la cabine du capitaine d'une très vieille épave oubliée depuis longtemps. Les selkies nous y ont retrouvé, et Wallander s'est acquitté de son travail d'interprète. Le chef selky accepta rapidement de satisfaire notre demande, et nous sommes partis sans plus tarder à la suite des mystérieuses sirènes nordiques.  
Le trajet nous prit toute la journée, et nous ne pouvions pas nous restaurer, mais les bas-fonds de la mer baltique sont stupéfiants. Le passage du détroit de Kalmar fut particulièrement impressionnant, et l'espace était tellement étroit qu'une femme de notre groupe, une certaine Tonks, déchira son sac à dos sur un récif et s'en trouva bien embêtée : le cuir de dragon fut réparé en deux coups de baguette, mais le mal était fait, le contenu avait été noyé…  
Par la suite, j'eus maintes fois l'occasion de constater la maladresse incorrigible de notre camarade. Certains m'ont assurés qu'elle est Auror, mais ce doit être une plaisanterie. En revanche, c'est une Métamorphomage de talent.

Nous arrivâmes à Visby, la seule ville de l'île de Gotland, en fin d'après-midi. L'Auberge du Triton nous accueillit chaleureusement, et nous avions la chance qu'aucun pensionnaire moldu n'occupait le Triton. Sans tenir compte du fait que l'horaire du service des repas n'était pas encore arrivée, nous nous sommes restaurés devant un bon feu de cheminée.

Ensuite, nous avons décidé une petite escapade digestive, conscients que nous ne pourrions jamais dormir avec le ventre si plein.  
L'île de Gotland est abondamment boisée: nous avons donc entrepris de chercher le Ronflak en forêt. Il faut croire que nous avions de l'énergie à revendre, car ce qui devait n'être qu'une petite promenade d'observation se transforma en un véritable raid nocturne, et l'on se sépara bientôt en petites unités afin de mieux scruter les sous-bois. Le soleil de minuit nous permettait de voir quasiment comme en plein jour, mais nous ne trouvions que des Noueux et des Botrucs. Tonks se fit d'ailleurs attaquer par un des ces gardiens des arbres, pour avoir trébuché sur un bouleau millénaire. Je faisais équipe avec elle et la jeune Luna, qui l'aida à se débarrasser de la petite créature coriace. Hélas, ce vacarme avait attiré deux robustes trolls des forêts, que nous eûmes bien plus de mal à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Heureusement, Algie Londubat vint à la rescousse et immobilisa l'un des mastodontes.  
Vers 3 heures du matin, nous étions assez fourbus pour reprendre le chemin du retour. Nous avons également aperçu une splendide licorne, puis un couple de centaures méfiants, ce qui nous incita à être plus prudents lors de nos prochaines recherches.

Nous sommes restés quelques jours, passant le plus clair de notre temps à passer l'île au peigne fin. Nous n'avons rien trouvé qui pût être un Ronflak Cornu, mais nous avons mis au point nos tactiques de défense et l'organisation de nos bivouacs.  
Une fois certains que Gotland n'abritait pas de Ronflak, nous avons transplané à Stockholm afin de rencontrer Olga Katarzyna **_(4)_**, une lectrice assidue du _Chicaneur_ et l'une des seules témoins que nous ayons de notre Dahu Sorcier.  
Avant d'écouter ses précisions, nous avons récupérés nos balais : nous en avions convenus à l'avance, ce qui nous a permit de les envoyer par hibou depuis Ystad afin de ne pas être encombrés pendant notre trajet sous-marin.  
Puis la vieille dame nous a décrit les créatures qu'elle avait pu approcher sur les rives du lac Mälar, et je fus satisfait de constater que sa description était assez proche de celle de Curto. Elle y ajoutait simplement le fameux troisième œil de la légende d'Unbar, soi-disant planté à mi-chemin de la corne et du mufle.

Forts de ce témoignage, nous nous apprêtions à prendre congé de la blonde Olga, car nous avions prévu de camper dans les environs, lorsque la vieille demoiselle insista pour nous montrer son Musard. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à contempler un de ces escargots géants, qui a justement changé de couleur sous nos yeux. La petite vieille nous offrit quelques fioles de son venin, qui devait justement se révéler fort utile le soir même.  
Puis nous quittâmes enfin ce logis, et j'en fus bien soulagé, mon bon Albus, car le mauvais goût notoire de Mlle Katarzyna en matière de décoration m'avait presque rendu malade, et les bribes de chant de ses Focifères (dont le sortilège de Mutisme était soit défectueux, soit arrivé au moment de le renouveler) avaient achevé de me crisper. Porpentina elle-même grinçait des dents en repartant, alors que bon nombre de nos compagnons se montraient positivement ravis par cette rencontre.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à poursuivre notre équipée incongrue en remontant un bras du lac Mälar vers le nord, en direction d'Uppsala, à travers de plantureuses forêts, verdoyantes à cette époque de l'année.  
Le couvert des arbres nous a permis de chevaucher nos balais malgré la présence d'habitations moldues, mais notre progression était plutôt chaotique, et ce vol ne fut vraiment pas une partie de plaisir. Et pourtant, nous étions heureux de pouvoir survoler ce petit bout de Suède, cherchant toujours à apercevoir un Ronflak Cornu: transplaner nous aurait bien évité tous ces désagréments, mais ne nous aurait pas donné la moindre chance de surprendre le Ronflak.  
Plusieurs fois nous eûmes de faux espoirs, repérant des animaux moldus ou les Croups de familles sorcières. Nous avons alors mis le cap à l'ouest pour aborder des régions moins boisées, et nous avons finalement mis pied à terre devant un gîte sorcier de Falun, non loin du petit lac Siljan.

Le gîte portait bien son nom: le Glögg ne servait que… du glögg. Il s'agit de vin chaud épicé au brandy, traditionnellement accompagné de biscuits au gingembre et de lutins en sucre caramélisé. Laisse-moi te dire, Albus, que ça ne vaut pas notre Firewhisky…  
L'hôte était de la même trempe que Bartie Lovegood, mais il restait quant à lui sceptique vis-à-vis de notre quête, car il soutenait que les Ronflaks avaient quitté la Scandinavie depuis bien longtemps pour se réfugier en Islande, à la suite d'une sombre histoire de lichen pollué. Il nous recommanda cependant d'aller voir la tribu nomade des Thoräav, en Laponie.

Le lendemain ne nous trouva guère frais et dispos, car les chambres de ce gîte laissaient fort à désirer…  
D'abord, nous fûmes incommodés par les doxys qui infestaient les rideaux. Puis, nous avons dû renoncer à prendre les douches dont nous rêvions, à cause d'une colonie de bandimons, empestant leur moisissure dans toutes les salles de bain, qui auraient pourtant été bien tentantes, autrement…  
Enfin, le sol de la plupart des chambres se révéla tapissé de Horglups. Tonks et Algie partirent capturer un gnome dans le jardin (la chasse ne fut guère ardue, le potager en friche en grouillait) pour le relâcher dans nos chambres afin qu'il se fasse un festin de ces champignons répugnants.  
Mais ce ne fut pas une grande réussite, car il nous échappa après avoir "nettoyé" une seule chambre, et nous l'entendîmes galoper sous les combles, où il affola la goule qui y alla de ses glapissements stridents.  
Nous avions tous les nerfs à vif, quand ces cris de goule me rappelèrent un épisode de mon enfance, et j'eus soudain l'idée lumineuse de déboucher nos fioles de Venin de Musard, qui est l'une des rares substances capables de venir à bout des Horglups!

Bref, autant te dire que personne ne parvint à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et que nous étions soulagés de quitter ce misérable chalet. Nous avons campé un peu plus loin, dans une grotte surplombant le lac Siljan, où nous avons établi un tour de garde afin de récupérer un peu de sommeil. Avant de repartir, nous avons pu observer un nid de Grinchebourdons, ce qui me valût de nouvelles effusions pour le fruit de mes travaux sur le Nargole.

Pendant plusieurs jours, nous avons continué vers le nord, mais notre petite troupe n'avait plus vraiment le moral. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler, car l'optimisme de la race des hurluberlus est inaltérable en toute circonstance, mais ils avaient perdu un peu de leur bel enthousiasme.  
Nous aussi nous commencions à en avoir assez de cette éreintante traque à l'irréel.

Or, nous réalisâmes un matin que nous nous trouvions à quelques heures de vol de Kopparberg, d'où allait partir le lendemain la célèbre Course Annuelle de Balais.  
Nous étions plusieurs à souhaiter profiter de l'occasion pour assister à cette épreuve unique, et Tonks se proposait justement de nous présenter un de ses amis qu'elle était à peu près certaine d'y retrouver.

Nous chevauchâmes donc vers le nord-ouest, à travers une région très montagneuse, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, où les plus férus de balais purent donner la pleine puissance de leur vol. Moi-même, je ne pus y résister, et Porpentina me gronda un peu lorsque nous posâmes le pied à Kopparberg, mais elle sait bien qu'à 98 ans, je suis encore en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Je dois avouer que la performance de Tonks et d'Algie m'a plutôt épaté, leur voltige était très impressionnante…

La petite bourgade bourdonnait comme une ruche. Comme tu le sais peut-être, Kopparberg est peuplé à 90 de sorciers, qui n'ont aucun mal à s'arranger pour que la poignée d'habitants moldus se trouvent une occupation lointaine, quelques jours par an.  
Les auberges étaient bondées, et des sorciers de tous les pays déambulaient dans les rues, discutaient balais ou faisaient des paris sur les candidats, qui pour la plupart se faisaient plutôt discret, sûrement cloîtrés au plus profond de leurs chaumières, à préparer une dernière fois leur course ou bien à se demander ce qui les avait pris de s'inscrire au départ…

Nous avons réussi à louer des chambres dans un pub lumineux et bien tenu, où nous avons pris quelque repos tout en partageant l'effervescence de veille de Course. Une armée de serveurs blonds aux yeux bleus, baraqués et avec un fort accent, grouillait dans tous les coins et nous fournissait régulièrement tout un assortiment de spécialités suédoises bien meilleures et plus variées qu'au Glögg de Falun.  
Tonks partit à la recherche de l'ami dont elle nous avait parlé et le ramena bientôt, un certain Charlie Weasley, un roux flamboyant et musclé, strié de cicatrices et de traces de brûlures.  
Je m'entendis tout de suite très bien avec lui, car il travaille à l'Office de Recherche et de Contrôle des Dragons, où j'ai moi-même passé une partie de ma carrière et dont je garde un merveilleux souvenir.

Il est un inconditionnel de la Course Annuelle de Suède, car elle réunit ses deux passions: le balai et les dragons.  
En effet, l'itinéraire de cette épreuve d'endurance passe par la Réserve de Stor-Vilhelmina où vivent les Suédois à museau court, l'emblème de la Course – mais peut-être sais-tu déjà tout cela, Albus?  
Charlie avait longtemps entendu parler de cette manifestation sportive, avant de la découvrir de plus près, une année où il avait été réquisitionné par les organisateurs pour encadrer la Course sur le tronçon de la Réserve. Depuis, il revenait tous les ans, parfois en simple spectateur, parfois dans l'équipe de secours attribuée à la Réserve, comme c'était le cas cette fois-ci.  
Il laissait toujours entendre que son rôle était de protéger les dragons plutôt que les candidats en détresse, ce qui m'amusa beaucoup, mais qui semblait déplaire à quelques-uns de nos compères d'expédition.

La discussion fut animée et fort intéressante, mais Charlie s'attira définitivement le désaccord de nos compagnons lorsqu'il se contenta de rire à gorge déployée en apprenant le motif de notre présence en Suède. Heureusement, il avait choisi de se coucher tôt pour être en pleine forme le jour de la Course, et Tonks manœuvra habilement pour atténuer la rancœur de notre équipage.  
Lorsqu'il eût rejoint son hôtel, nous restâmes à discuter un peu plus longtemps. Bartie Lovegood se prenait à penser que s'il y avait bien une étendue magique en Suède qui put convenir à des Ronflaks, c'était bien l'itinéraire de la Course. Et c'était bien raisonné: cette zone sauvage est à l'abri des moldus et très peu fréquentée, parsemée de roches et de forêts disséminées, traversée par des cours d'eau en quantité suffisante.

A force de débattre jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, nous conclûmes à un accord: pendant la Course, notre groupe se séparerait en deux.  
Les plus téméraires suivraient la Course en parallèle, à bonne distance pour ne pas gêner les candidats et ne pas se faire repérer (il est interdit aux spectateurs de suivre l'itinéraire de l'épreuve depuis 1775, bien que les organisateurs ferment facilement les yeux), en essayant de faire un détour pour éviter les dragons, ou bien en tentant l'exercice périlleux de transplaner en plein vol. Le plus gros de notre équipe penchait pour ce plan-là.  
Les autres se mêleraient au public qui encouragerait les candidats au départ de Kopparberg, puis qui transplanerait à Arjeplog pour attendre l'arrivée des "survivants". Nos compagnons en profiteraient pour essayer de se renseigner davantage sur les Thoräav de Laponie, afin de préparer au mieux la suite de notre expédition.

C'est ainsi qu'après un sommeil certes un peu court, Porpentina se mêlait à la foule tandis que j'enfourchais mon balai, comme tu peux t'en douter.  
Nous laissâmes les candidats prendre un peu d'avance, de même que les équipes de Médicomages et d'organisateurs, avant de prendre discrètement notre envol depuis un petit bosquet à l'écart de Kopparberg où nous faisions du sur-place depuis le départ de la Course.

Une heure à peine nous suffit pour atteindre les rives du lac Stor, où commence la Réserve de Suédois à Museau Court. Nous avions pris grand soin de réduire notre allure à son minimum, afin d'être certains que nous ne rattraperions pas la Course.  
Nous avons survolé Ostersünd, et nous avons ensuite redoublé de vigilance. Sur les traces du convoi sportif qui nous avait précédé, c'était extrêmement grisant de voler sur un terrain aussi accidenté, au cœur d'un territoire de dragons encore bien virulents.  
Evidemment, nous n'avons guère eu le loisir de scruter le sol à la recherche de Ronflaks, mais nous avons eu notre lot de sensations fortes pour un bon moment!

Seuls deux d'entre nous se trouvèrent en assez mauvaise posture pour en être réduits à transplaner d'urgence, ce qu'ils ont néanmoins réussi sans problème, et pourtant tu sais combien c'est difficile de se concentrer suffisamment dans ce genre de situation pour transplaner correctement, qui plus est sur un balai… Je redoutais ce genre de choses depuis notre départ, car ces deux gringalets ne sont que des jeunes fanfarons, mais ils s'en sont finalement bien sortis, surtout le petit Stan Rocade qui a transplané impeccablement à la dernière seconde.  
Pas vraiment étonnant s'il est bien le contrôleur du Magicobus comme j'ai cru comprendre, mais je n'en suis pas sûr – il était parfois si difficile de démêler le vrai du faux, au milieu de cette troupe hétéroclite!  
Jamais je n'avais voyagé en pareille compagnie, et je dois dire que même si c'était souvent déroutant et quelquefois exaspérant, ça restera une expérience que je n'oublierai pas et que j'aurais eu tort de ne pas vivre.

Oh, mais je me suis encore éloigné du sujet, mon vieil Albus!  
J'en étais donc arrivé au moment où nous avons finalement franchi la bourgade de Vilhelmina, où nous avons aussitôt adopté un rythme plus serein, pour de multiples raisons: la Réserve passée, nous avions besoin de nous calmer un peu; nous redoutions toujours de rattraper l'arrière de la Course; et une allure réduite était le meilleur moyen d'observer le paysage. Nous avions atteint la région du Norrland, de plus en plus montagneuse, et le panorama était magnifique.  
Alors que nous approchions d'Arjeplog, Algie Londubat s'exclama soudain qu'il avait vu un Ronflak!  
Nous sommes restés en vol stationnaire, et nous avons effectivement aperçu des formes en mouvement, qui auraient pu aussi bien être de simples rennes… Mais quand nous avons essayé de nous approcher, ils ont disparu et nous n'avons pas réussi à en retrouver la moindre trace.

A ce moment-là, une équipe de secouristes nous a survolé, revenant sur leurs pas pour vérifier qu'aucun candidat n'avait été oublié en cours de route, aussi nous avons préféré ne pas traîner et rejoindre nos amis sans tarder. Nous étions un peu fatigués pour transplaner, alors nous avons re-décollé, puis atterri dans un champ avant de gagner à pied la grande place d'Arjeplog, où nous avons eu un peu de mal à retrouver le reste de notre expédition. Nous nous sommes ensuite rués à l'auberge la plus proche pour leur faire part de notre découverte, et surtout pour se reposer de ces quelques 500 km de vol intensif.

Laisse-moi te dire, Albus, que nous n'eûmes pas besoin de berceuses, ce soir-là!  
Pourtant, nos quelques camarades qui s'étaient mêlés au public passèrent une mauvaise nuit, car l'auberge où nous logions avait pris le parti de garder continuellement un quatuor de gnomes au foyer, dans le but de lutter contre la prolifération des Horglups qui semble être monnaie courante dans les habitations suédoises.

Néanmoins, nous repartîmes tout ragaillardis par cet épisode formidable de notre voyage, et l'espoir de trouver enfin un Ronflak à voir de plus près nous tenaillait.  
Et nous avions bien besoin de ce regain d'enthousiasme, car nous franchîmes bientôt après le cercle polaire arctique, et les températures se firent nettement plus fraîches, même si nous n'avions pas à nous plaindre puisque nous étions au plein cœur de l'été.

Les premiers jours, nous avons suivi la route moldue, relativement déserte dans cette partie du pays. Les plus avisés d'entre nous s'efforçaient de multiplier les précautions, et nous ne fîmes aucune mauvaise rencontre. Nous avons campé près de Jokkmokk, un charmant petit village réputé pour ses yaourts, puis au abords de Porjus, où nous avons fait un peu de tourisme dans les nombreuses poteries artisanales.

Puis, nous avons sorti nos capes et nous sommes entrés plus profondément en Laponie, en nous dirigeant vers l'ouest, suivant les renseignements glanés à Arjeplog.  
Dans ces étendues désertiques, nous avons fini par rencontrer une sauvageonne au caractère bien trempé qui nous interpella gaillardement. C'est ainsi que nous avons fait la connaissance d'Herrena Skyve, éleveuse de hiboux spécialisée dans les harfangs des neiges, fabricante de traîneaux à ses heures et très intégrée à la tribu des Thoräav.  
Sa volière est aussi monumentale que les écuries d'Augias, ce sorcier antique qui collectionnait les chevaux ailés géants, et elle-même est aussi impressionnante qu'une Walkyrie !

Une fois que nous lui avons expliqué notre mission, elle a aussitôt pris les devants et annoncé qu'elle nous mènerait au campement d'été des Thoräav, et qu'elle nous y servirait d'interprète aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle projetait de retourner vivre quelques temps parmi eux.  
A peine une heure plus tard, elle nous montrait les rudiments du traîneau individuel tout en finissant de prendre les derniers arrangements pour que son élevage soit entretenu pendant son absence.

Nous sommes donc partis à travers la toundra lapone, plus ou moins vaillamment derrière nos petits attelages de rennes. Après un long trajet dans cette région sauvage, nous avons atteint une zone encore plus rude, parsemée de roches chaotiques, à quelques kilomètres seulement de la frontière norvégienne.

Nous y trouvâmes enfin cette peuplade pittoresque des Thoräav, dont nous rencontrâmes le chef, un dénommé Arüg. Nous avons consacré les premiers jours à faire plus ample connaissance, sur les conseils d'Herrena. On nous attribua une tente, une de leurs tentes très étonnantes dont je n'avais encore jamais vu d'équivalent : une structure faite en bois de rennes, recouverte d'une couche de lichen et d'un amas de peaux diverses, les fourrures les plus fournies tournées vers l'intérieur et celles aux poils courts et drus tournées vers l'extérieur, luttant contre le froid et l'humidité.  
L'intérieur en est merveilleusement confortable, brut mais convivial, rude mais chaleureux…

Nous avons été initiés aux secrets de la pêche, de l'élevage de rennes, de l'artisanat développé autour des produits du renne, de la cueillette, et enfin de l'art de se déplacer dans la toundra sans se faire repérer.  
Ces quelques semaines nous ont été nécessaires pour apprendre à nous fondre dans le paysage, et à la fin nous étions très bien intégrés dans la tribu. Nous avions même eu le temps de prendre quelques saunas tonifiants.

Urek, le fils du chef, était très doué en potions. Il était un peu le chef spirituel de la tribu, car ici les chamans n'avaient pas cours, et il n'y avait pas de religion à proprement parler, simplement une harmonie parfaite avec la nature, dont les Thoräav ont une confiance immense et un savoir approfondi. Nul ne sait exactement s'ils sont sorciers ou moldus – ni l'un ni l'autre, je pense, mais plutôt des hommes avertis qui ont su retenir les connaissances les plus utiles dans leur milieu naturel. Ils ont évidemment été au contact de sorciers d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais ils n'en ont gardé que très, très peu de traces.

Donc, lorsque nous avons été enfin prêt à suivre la piste des Ronflaks Cornus, que les Thoräav avaient déjà croisés et que notre quête n'étonnait pas le moins du monde, Urek confectionna une potion somnifère relativement puissante dont toutes les flèches seraient enduites.  
Nous avons alors entamé la véritable traque, répétant des gestes remontant à la nuit des temps, bouillants de l'impatience de toucher enfin à notre but.  
Et au bout de quelques temps, Albus, nous avons vu les Ronflaks Cornus !

Arüg était prêt à en capturer, et nous avons déployé des trésors de patience pour lui faire comprendre, par l'intermédiaire d'Herrena, que nous souhaitions d'abord les observer le plus possible, et qu'ensuite seulement nous le laisserions en endormir un, pour pouvoir l'étudier de plus près.  
Fort grognon, il finit par se plier à notre volonté, et il se replia avec ses hommes à quelque distance, attendant patiemment le signal que nous leur enverrions le moment venu.

Avec d'infinies précautions, notre petite troupe a donc approché les Ronflaks, et nous nous sommes organisés pour les observer à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, nous relayant dans nos sommaires abris de toile… Nous étions tous pris d'une activité fébrile, les uns s'usant les yeux sur les Multiplettes et les appareils photos, les autres remplissant des carnets entiers de notes et de croquis.  
Les Ronflaks sont finalement tels que nous les avait décrit Olga Katarzyna : des mammifères à la toison aussi abondante que les yaks, mais plutôt de la taille des moutons, pourvus de pattes massives articulées par un genou et terminées par deux gros doigts ongulés agrémentés d'une sorte d'ergot griffu, avec un socle cuivré à la base d'une imposante corne vrillée, et surtout doté de trois yeux, effectivement…  
Ils grognent un peu comme les sangliers, et se nourrissent de ce que peux leur offrir la toundra : du lichen, des mousses, des feuilles d'arbustes, de maigres touffes d'herbes… Nous avons remarqué qu'ils se servent aussi de leur corne pour attaquer la roche et dénicher ainsi des petits insectes qui leur apportent un complément de nourriture.  
Ils semblent pacifiques, mais aussi intelligents que des bouquetins et parfaitement retors s'il s'agit de défendre leur territoire ou leur peau.

Nous avons également remarqué un curieux phénomène : il semblerait que les Ronflaks parviennent à disparaître dès qu'ils se sentent en danger. Impossible de découvrir comment ils s'y prenaient, il s'éclipsaient tout simplement après avoir montré des signes d'inquiétude, en dressant leurs oreilles ou en se figeant… Peut-être avaient-ils le pouvoir de devenir transparents, comme les Demiguises, ou bien pratiquaient une sorte de transplanage miniature et insonore, comme certaines sociétés du Petit Peuple savent le faire ?  
Nous avons essayé quelques expériences, qui n'ont eu pour seul résultat que d'alerter la meute de Ronflaks qui nous ont semé à nouveau.

Nous avons alors fait appel à Arüg, qui a rapidement retrouvé leur trace et nous a imposé de longues journées de traque, nécessaires puisqu'à présent la meute était sur ses gardes. Le soir, au campement, nous avons mis à profit cette longue attente, en essayant de penser à tout pour préparer la manière dont nous procèderions lorsque nous aurions un Ronflak endormi à notre disposition. Nous aurions besoin d'outils plus performants que ceux que nous avions emportés et qui étaient étudiés pour tenir le moins de place possible, et d'une table pour nous permettre de travailler à plusieurs sur le spécimen. Très vite, il devint clair que nous devions trouver un local où transporter rapidement notre Ronflak, lorsqu'il serait pris, en sachant que le portoloin et le transplanage d'escorte sont prohibés pour les êtres endormis par potion, et que nous devions compter le temps de le ramener ensuite là où nous l'aurions capturé.

Sans vouloir me vanter, ce fut encore moi qui trouvai la solution : je me souvins tout à coup d'un sorcier très discret que j'avais rencontré il y a très longtemps, lors de mes pérégrinations professionnelles, et il m'apparut immédiatement comme l'homme de la situation.  
Je veux parler d'Anicet Lespin, cet ingénieux français qui se mêla aux moldus sous le pseudonyme de Louis Lépine **_(5)_**, avant d'être contraint de disparaître aux yeux de ces moldus qui le fascinaient tant, lorsqu'en 1933 la justice magique estima qu'il menaçait de trop près le Code international du Secret Magique.  
Je savais qu'il s'était alors exilé à Londres, où il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son nouveau travail au Département des Mystères, puis qu'il s'était retiré en Norvège où il apportait son talent d'astucieux bricoleur à l'Observatoire Scientifique Sorcier d'Ofotfjord, communément surnommé l'OSSO, qui se trouve légèrement au nord-ouest de Narvik, à quelques heures de vol des terres lapones que nous arpentions.

Je lui envoyais un hibou sur-le-champ, et nous avons continué notre chasse, de moins en moins patients, derrière Arüg et ses hommes qui nous réprimandaient vertement, bien trop souvent à leur goût.  
Enfin, les Thoräav ont trouvé le moment propice qu'ils attendaient depuis le début de la traque, et la tension fut à son comble. Nous retenions tous notre souffle, vibrant d'excitation…  
Lentement, très lentement, Arüg a placé la corde de son arc dans l'**encoche** d'une flèche enduite de potion somnifère, il a soigneusement visé pendant ce qui nous a paru une éternité, il a mieux positionné sa flèche avec une précision de chirurgien, et, bandant son arc avec une force incroyable et une souplesse inouïe, il tira son trait sans s'être fait aucunement repéré par la meute de Ronflaks. La flèche se ficha dans la croupe de l'un d'eux en moins de deux secondes.  
Palpitants d'angoisse, nous sommes restés figés en attendant la réaction de ses congénères, qui restèrent interdits quelques instants, surpris par la soudaineté de l'attaque. L'animal touché s'effondra alors en lâchement un grognement évasif, et le reste de la meute s'évanouit dans les airs, selon le phénomène que nous avions déjà remarqué.  
Emoustillés comme des puces, nous nous sommes précipités sur le Ronflak endormi, et nous l'avons enveloppé dans une civière sans perdre une minute. Tandis que nous attachions notre précieux fardeau à quatre balais, les Thoräav ont récupéré leur flèche et ont commencé à s'éloigner vers leur campement pour attendre notre retour. Nous avons décollé sans plus tarder, d'autant plus que nous avions l'étrange impression d'être surveillés…  
Nous avons vite pris de l'altitude et nous avons volé à fond de train, et nous étions tout essouflés quand nous avons atterri sur le pont de l'Insoumise, le fier drakkar de la célèbre capitaine Alwinda, la première femme pirate qui avait été le Fléau de la Baltique, qui avait été retrouvé, rénové, déplacé dans un recoin d'Ofotfjord et réaménagé en Observatoire. Comme je le pensais, Anicet Lespin nous attendait, et il nous aida à transporter le Ronflak Cornu dans un bureau qu'il avait libéré à cet effet.

Commença alors une course contre la montre, à laquelle tout le personnel de l'OSSO participa avec enthousiasme. Ils étaient d'une redoutable efficacité, et les relevés d'usage tels que prise de sang, mesure de la taille et du poids, prise d'échantillons divers et rédaction d'une première fiche d'identité, furent effectués en à peine un quart d'heure, de sorte que nous avons pu utiliser tout le temps qui nous restait à chercher la cause des disparitions inexplicables des Ronflaks.  
Nous pensions avoir trouvé la bonne piste quand nous avons du reprendre le chemin du retour, et nous avons cogité pendant tout le vol, tandis que les chercheurs de l'OSSO continuaient à travailler d'arrache-pied.  
Nous avons retrouvé l'endroit d'où nous avions enlevé notre Ronflak, qui commençait à émerger de son sommeil artificiel. Nous nous sommes réfugiés juste à temps dans les fourrés environnants, et nous avons pu suivre les premiers pas hasardeux de notre cher individu, tout en frissonnant de nous faire charger s'il venait à nous remarquer. En effet, nous n'avions eu que le temps de nous jeter derrière quelques touffes d'herbes robustes avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, et beaucoup d'entre nous laissaient dépasser un nez, un bout de bras ou une chaussure… Nous n'avions pas eu le loisir de **pinailler** ! Mais il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, et derrière un petit bosquet nous pûmes voir ses retrouvailles avec le reste de la meute, qui avait soudainement réapparu.

Nous avons dû attendre de longues heures pour enfin quitter nos fourrés, et nous avons regagné notre camp fourbus et courbaturés, mais ravis. Nous avions encore quelques crampes, le lendemain, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas d'aller saluer une dernière fois les Thoräav ainsi que la fière Herrena, puis nous avons repris nos balais pour retourner à l'OSSO.  
Là, nous eûmes le fin mot de l'histoire : les Ronflaks n'ont pas la faculté de disparaître, mais plutôt de mimer leur environnement avec tant de fidélité qu'on ne voit plus que le paysage. En somme, ils ont la même capacité que les caméléons, mais développée à son paroxysme !  
Et leur troisième œil leur est exclusivement réservé à cet usage : c'est uniquement cet œil qui leur permet d'enregistrer le plus petit détail de la toile de fond qu'ils doivent reproduire. Leurs longs poils particulièrement fibreux peuvent changer facilement de couleur, et ils doivent cette aptitude à leur sang, tout comme les caméléons. Elle est simplement améliorée et stimulé par la base de leur corne.  
Nous ne leur avons pas trouvé d'autre particularité, et nous comprenions désormais mieux pourquoi on n'avait jamais jusque là formellement prouvé l'existence de cet animal si discret.

Notre voyage se termina sur une très belle fête organisée par nos camarades de l'OSSO, et nous avons transplané en Ecosse, la tête pleine de souvenirs et les carnets emplis de cette formidable révélation.

Ainsi donc, mon cher Albus, je vais bientôt m'atteler à la 54° édition de _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_, avec l'espoir d'y faire figurer deux nouvelles espèces : le Nargole et le Ronflak Cornu, du moins si la Société Internationale de Magizoologie valide mon dossier scientifique et reconnaisse officiellement cette énorme progrès de la Magizoologie. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont rechigner, mais j'ai déjà presque terminé mon article pour le _Chicaneur_ et je suis prêt à attendre autant qu'il faudra pour publier cette nouvelle édition.

Me fera-tu le plaisir, Albus, de préfacer encore une fois cet ouvrage de référence ? J'en serai toujours aussi honoré, tu le sais.  
Et je me permets encore une fois de t'inviter à venir à l'Antre, un jour ou l'autre ; ou mieux : de te lancer dans un périple comme ceux que tu aimes que je te raconte, dans lequel Porpentina et moi nous ferions un plaisir de t'accompagner !

Ton vieil ami fidèle et dévoué,  
Newt

* * *

**_(1)_** Newton Scamander est connu en France sous le pseudonyme de Norbert Dragonneau, mais l'édition moldue française (publiée en 2001) des "Animaux Fantastiques" porte le nom de Newt Scamander, que je trouve plus authentique (et tellement plus classe!) - surtout le diminutif "Newt"... 

**_(2)_** Oui, c'est bien un W : à l'instar de **Vert (/s/1442148/6/)** j'estime que, vu qu'Ollivander est fabricant de baguettes depuis 382 avant J.C., le nom peut très bien avoir été déformé au cours des siècles, et quelques lointaines branches familiales peuvent avoir gardé une ancienne forme comme Olliwander, qui contient "wand" (signifiant "baguette" en V.O.)  
De plus, l'orthographe n'existe pas en Généalogie, Jean-Louis Beaucarnot vous le dira, tous les dimanche de 15h à 16h sur Europe 1).

**_(3)_** Prononcez "Courto", c'est juste un clin d'œil à notre cher commandant Cousteau…

**_(4)_** Ça se prononce Katagena, clin d'œil à Saez (God Blesse)

**_(5)_** L'initiateur du concours Lépine, bien sûr…

**_(6)_** MàJ 19/04/06: à la demande de ma bêta-reader **Crookshank**, je précise que "selky" est le nom des sirènes d'Ecosse.

¤¤¤

Si vous êtes très curieux, vous pouvez aller lire mon assomant blabla sous forme d'auto-interview où je détaille un peu comment j'ai procédé pour écrire cette one-shot: http:// tortoise .over-blog .net /article-2492313 .html _(recollez les espaces)_


End file.
